Jesse Alexander (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Eva Alexander (wife) Sam Alexander (son) Kaelynn Alexander (daughter) Jesse Alexander (Clone) (clone) Jesse Alexander (Clone II) (clone) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Janitor, Supernova | Education = High school (unfinished) | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Ed McGuinness | First = Nova Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = As a Nova Not much is known about Jesse, except that he used to be a Nova Centurion before he went into Adomox's Supernovas for under cover . When Sam gained access to his files, it was revealed that he staged a fake murder on his comrade who later sent words to the Nova Corps that they sacked Adomox and absorbed the Supernovas as Black-Ops division . One of Jesse's missions as a Nova was to reinforce the other Novas that were rescuing Gamora and Rocket Raccoon. On the way back however, he was forced to return to Earth. However, according to Titus, he abandoned his team in a middle of a Chitauri chase in order to see the birth of first born child . For the next seventeen years, he saw his son Sam and daughter grow. Civilian Jobless, he became a janitor at Sam's school but wasn't good at it due to his constant flashbacks and alcoholism. Titus, an old ally to Jesse, told his son, Sam, he killed Jesse while he tried to convince him what he was doing was wrong. It is now confirmed Jesse is not dead but is being held captive by the Chitauri. Later he was led a revolt and escape via the captured Chitauri ship and heading for Nowhere. Although he was rescued by Sam, he was again recaptured by Warbringer's Chitauri .He would later rescued again to Earth, embracing Eva after a long time of absence . However, it was later revealed that the Jesse that returned to Earth was an imposter after having his face deformed by a monster and confessed to being a clone created by the Chitauri from Jesse's DNA. The fate of the real Jesse is unknown at this time. Personality To most Jesse was seen as an alcoholic; uncontrollable, immature and delusional. Even his own son had a hard time believing in his dad. Only his daughter and wife believed in him, with Kaelynn saying he was the greatest Nova ever. Despite this, he greatly cared for his family and loved his son enough to trust Sam with his Nova helmet. Furthermore, compliments of him from Gamora and Rocket Raccoon prove his worth and status as a hero and great man. During his captivity under Chitauri, he sobered up and led a slave revolt. He also showed to have organisational skills after a few mishaps between escapees. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nova Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Sam was told by his sister, Kaelynn, that her favorite story was when Jesse and the others painted another ring around Saturn. When we see that Jesse has been captured the planet they are on looks similar to Saturn only with another ring (different than the other one) around it. * Although not confirmed, there were hints that Jesse may have been a humanoid alien (possibly Xandarian) due to his inability to adapt his life on Earth and Titus' comment, "these humans," that implied the theory. In addition, the journals from High Evolutionary stated Sam Alexander as "Hybrid/Alien Enhanced Human." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Janitors Category:Alexander Family Category:Nova Corps members Category:Centurion (Supernova) Category:Alcoholism